


Everything Burns

by SweetHavok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break ups are never easy, especially when a Winchester is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Burns

“I’m breaking up with you, Y/N.” The words made sense coming out of Dean’s mouth, but they didn’t MAKE SENSE. You paused the movie you had settled on and turned to look at him.

“Excuse me?” You said, raising a brow. You hoped you were hearing things. When his brows furrowed and the arm around your shoulders ended in a fist, you knew it was for real. His jaw clenching and unclenching was a big sign too. “You’re breaking up with me, why?”

“Because I’m bored sweetheart,” he turned those heart-stopping green eyes to yours.

“You certainly didn’t seem bored last night,” you scowled, pulling away and crossing your arms.

“Sex is never boring. You, however, well….” His voice trailed off and he shrugged. Now THAT stung. Your jaw started to slack and you reacted instantly, slapping his arm. Of course, he was built like a brick wall, and didn’t even flinch.

“I’m boring? Fuck you! Dean, if this a joke, it isn’t funny, you’re being an asshole!” You shouted angrily. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Oh trust me baby, this isn’t a joke. Though everything else was!” He shot back. You gaped at him, feel the anger and humiliation bubble up inside you.

“So this whole relationship, the last TWO years, it was all just a joke?!” You were in disbelief, desperately trying to fight back tears. “Where do you get off-”

“Oh, come on Y/N!” He spat, sounding disgusted as he lounged on the couch you two had bought. “Did you really think I was happy? I came and went as I pleased, all the damn time! Gone for weeks, sometimes months!”

“You said it was for work-”

“It was BULLSHIT. I was out drinking, taking road trips, and sleeping with any girl I wanted, because you weren’t enough!” He grabbed the bottle of vodka you had been sipping off of and took a big gulp. Your vision swam and you heard yourself whimper involuntarily.

“Why? Why would you do this, why wouldn’t you just break up with me?” You choked.

“Oh and here come the waterworks…” He groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. You stared at him then slapped him in the side of the head. He yelped and flinched away. “What the fuck Y/N?!”

“You are a bastard Dean Winchester!” You shouted, smacking him again. He half-heartedly raised his arms in defense. “I loved you! I gave you everything, let you into my home, and I took care of you!”

“Yeah, yeah…” He was standing, rubbing his reddened cheek.

“NO!” You cried, shoving him hard. “You don’t get to act all non-chalant about this, you’re ripping my heart out, and all you can say is ‘yeah, yeah’?! What kind of man are you Dean?? Who does this to a person! Just last night you were in my bed, telling me how much you loved me and that you were so happy with me!” You were backing him into the front hall now. He was looking at you, yet he wasn’t. You only got angrier, tears scathing your cheeks. You thought you saw guilt in his eyes, but then he blinked and it was gone. His eyes were empty of any feeling.

“Shit happens, Y/N. People break up, life moves on,” he snapped at you. “So I got bored, big freaking deal! People do it all the time! You’ll cry and whine and mope around, but then you’ll get over it! Just accept it sweetheart, you couldn’t give me what I wanted so I found it elsewhere!”

“God damnit Dean, I hate you!” You threw your right hook, the one he had praised you on so often. It landed on the mark, and he staggered to the side as blood and spittle flew from his mouth; but you didn’t stop then. You kept hitting him, hitting any piece of him you could. Most of your lunches landed on his arms and chest.

“I hope your mother never finds out about this, she would be devastated,” you wept. Too engrossed in your own tears, you didn’t see the oldest Winchester sag against the wall as pain filled his features. You both stayed there for a few moments, until Dean finally broke the silence.

“Then it’s a good thing she’s dead,” he said icily. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth as he stood, wiping away the blood. “Lose my number and burn all my shit.”

“Oh I will….” you said bitterly. “Now, in fact.” You shakily got to your feet and started gathering up all his things as fast as you could. He grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to his Impala and stormed out, slamming the door.

*

The moment Dean reached his impala, he braced himself against the door, gasping wildly. He closed his eyes tightly and fought back the urge to punch something. He was desperately trying to reign himself him, keeping his emotions in check, lest you see.

“Damnit….” He whispered thickly, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. He quickly rubbed at his eyes. Now was not the time or place. He opened the door and slid in, keys going to the ignition and turning. He hesitated, then glanced back up. You were in the side yard, standing over the bonfire drum which now held all the things he had let collect. You were dousing them in lighter fluid. His hands clenched the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white and the leather squeaked. You lit a match and tossed it, and the drum lit up like a party.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N….” Dean whispered to himself sadly. “I do love you sweetheart… iI love you so god damn much that it terrifies me. It’s just… It’s better this way… I couldn’t put you in danger anymore, and I didn’t want you knowing this life.” He turned back forward and the Impala roared to life. Slamming on the gas, the tires spit up gravel, and he squealed off into the night.


End file.
